The Mighty Have Fallen
by Pandora North Star
Summary: Sequel to "Passing Through". Lindsay provokes Spike to a fight with Angel, neither realizing the consequences.


Title: The Mighty Have Fallen  
Author: PNS*  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sequel to the Passing Through. What if Lindsay set Spike Against his old pal Angel?   
  
Lindsay walked down the street, his eyes down to the ground. This place wasn't like others. Not even LA. It was darker. In denial. He had been warned, but still, he hadn't been ready.   
  
He bumped shoulders with someone he hadn't noticed.   
  
"Watch it." The person snapped. Lindsay looked up.   
  
"It's you."  
  
"What? Oh you." The vampire smiled. "What's your name? Didn't catch it before."  
  
"Lindsay."  
  
"Nancy boy name." The vampire snickered. "What's with the grub? Thought you were just passing through?"  
  
"I was. I am."   
  
"Where you cooking the food then? On an imaginary stove?"  
  
"I have a little place." Lindsay admitted. He squirmed. He felt almost inferior under the vampires cruel gaze.   
  
"You got some beer? I've had a hell of a day."  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Lindsay shrugged.  
  
"Lead on mate." They walked down the street, Spike always a step behind, in the shadows.   
  
"How's things with you and that girl?"  
  
"The Slayer? You still haven't seen her? You've been keeping a low profile."   
  
"I guess. I'm sort of just taking time off to start over." They finally stopped at a small apartment building near the bar that they had originally met. Lindsay walked in. The vampire waited, then cleared his throat. "Right. Come inside."  
  
The leather clad vampire walked inside. He strutted around the dreary apartment before settling in a duck taped arm chair. Lindsay tossed him a beer from the fridge and put his meager groceries in his refrigerator.  
  
"Now that you got what you want maybe we can discuss what I want." Lindsay put his beer down. He walked over to Spike and exposed his wrist. "Your friend, Angel."  
  
"Ain't no friend of mine."  
  
"Cut off my hand." Lindsay continued. "I'm not asking for a miracle. But an eye for an eye. Because I realized, as I've sat rotting here that I'm only going to get past this if he feels my pain. An eye for an eye."   
  
"You got the wrong vampire." Spike laughed bitterly. "He's untouchable. You know that as well as I do. Just get over it."  
  
"I can't. I have a vendetta." Lindsay grabbed Spike's shirt. Spike cursed. Lindsay shook him. Spike didn't make a move to defend himself. "What's your deal?" Lindsay asked suspiciously, letting go.   
  
"Don't you listen you stupid wanker. I told you before. Got a medical problem. Can't hurt humans."  
  
"But you can hurt demons I'm betting. So I could stake you, or you could go kill Angel."  
  
"I don't come cheap ya know."  
  
"Money is no problem."  
  
"Well, I was looking for a distraction from that bint of a Slayer."  
  
"Here's 100 to start." Lindsay pulled out his wallet.   
  
It just so happened that Angel was in the area. He had come to Sunnydale to support Buffy after her mom's death. Neither Angel nor Lindsay knew the other was around.   
  
In truth Spike had played Lindsay. He had known. He was in no mood to go to LA after Angel. He also had to protect his home turf, and the Slayer came with that turf.   
  
He left Lindsay's apartment and headed across town to Angel's mansion which had lain in wait for his return. Spike knew in fact that the vampire was there now. The souled vampire had told Buffy he would leave but he hadn't. He had lingered a day to make sure she truly was alright and was leaving that night.   
  
Spike had seen it all. But he had stayed away from Angel until then. He didn't really want to get bogged down in all that emotional havoc that followed them around. He lingered at the Mansion's window watching Angel. He was getting ready to leave. "Angel."  
  
"Spike." Angel turned around. "What do you want?"  
  
"To talk. It's been so long granddad... Well actually I just want to do something for a friend, for a whole lot of cash."  
  
"Yeah. What's that?"  
  
"Maim you. Maybe kill you. Lindsay really doesn't care what happens."  
"Nice try. Buffy told me. You can't touch-"  
  
"Humans." Spike interrupted. "I can't touch humans. She regretted to tell you, that you are fair game I take it?"  
  
"You couldn't touch me."  
  
"No? You know how much pent up rage I have? You're about to find out." He stalked towards Angel. Angel snatched a sword up. "See. I got you scared."   
  
"To much of a coward for tooth to tooth combat?"   
  
"For you." Angel tossed Spike another, without answering the question. "Reminds you of the good old days doesn't it?"   
  
"What good old days? You were a wuss right after I was turned. I never really knew Angelus. Only the mushbag Peaches."   
  
"You're about to know him." Angel lunged forward, his vampire eyes gleaming golden. There was a clash of metal. The swords glinted and sparked as the vampires drove at each other. "Why are you here?"  
"I ain't gonna lie to ya Peaches. The same reason you are. I'm surprised Buffy didn't tell you."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I'm in love with the bloody Slayer." Angel paused and Spike struck him a blow. Angel stumbled back with a roar. "That's right. Her hot little body." He slashed at him again. "Get's me all hot and bothered."  
  
"Shut up!" Angel charged forward and plunged the sword into Spike who screamed. They both fell to their knees. "We gonna fight till we die?"  
"Got nothing to lose." Spike shrugged and touched the skin on his stomach. He came back with a bloody hand. He struggled to his feet with a sneer in Angel's direction and prepared himself for a second round.   
  
"Stop."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why should we fight? Neither of us has her. Why don't we kill him."  
  
"A human? I can't touch him and what about that moral bullshit?"  
  
"He seem very moral to you?"  
  
"Not in the sense. But I harbor nasty evil feelings toward you." Spike whined. Then Angel's face changed.   
  
"Poor Spike. All that pent up rage."  
  
"Don't you pity me you nasty prick. You're the one with the soul. Not me."   
  
"Yeah, but vampires, we at least get freedom from guilt when we're unsoiled. How guilty are you gonna feel when I'm dead, when you tell Buffy?"  
  
"Not as guilty as half as good." Spike licked his fingers which were dripping with his own blood. "Giles will believe I fought Angelus. You haven't been around Angel. He trusts me more than he ever trusted you."  
Angel snarled and glared at Spike. In his eyes Spike could see the pain that his reminder had evoked in Angel. Well good.  
  
"Technically I never really hurt anyone in the Slayer's group."  
  
"Not for lack of trying." Angel snickered. "You were never very good Spike. Face it. You were always number two and you couldn't take it."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You'll never live up to my legends, William the Bloody Bad Poet." Spike's eyes opened wide and he saw red and then he struck forward with all his rage and fury. His sword rushed through the air whistling a battle cry and it was over. Red exploded across the room and then a poof of golden dust. Spike stood for a moment panting.  
  
"What did you do!" Spike looked up to see Lindsay coming in through the window he had left open. "You actually killed him! Shit!"  
  
"Yeah. I did." Spike wiped off his brow with his leather sleeve and saw it was streaked it blood.  
  
"He wasn't supposed to die until the Apocalypse."  
  
"Well he's dead." Spike flung the sword at Lindsay. "Happy Birthday." The sun was setting outside and Spike wanted to be long gone. The Slayer would know, just as sure as Spike knew she would guess the killer. "Be careful what you wish for." Spike said to Lindsay with a tired frown as he exited the mansion. Lindsay stood there, as if in a daze.   
  
Where would he go? Spike blinked as the last rays of the sun disappeared over the horizon. A coldness he had never known seemed to penetrate his black leather shield. What had he done? He had deprived the world of someone unfathomably important and he was starting to realize it. He felt something twist inside of him. What was it? What did it mean? He stumbled towards his car.  
  
"Oh God," Spike uttered as tears began rolling down his face. The world needed a champion and now it was his turn. "Oh God, the pain."  
  
"Lilah, heads up. There's a new vampire coming to town." Lindsay snapped his phone closed and smirked. The prophecies would be rewritten. 


End file.
